Distractions
by GrandeVanillaSkimLatte
Summary: Hermione discovers she can be easily distracted from the task at hand when provided with the right kind of stimulation. LuciusHermioneSeverus


_**Authors Note:**__ So, back in 2009 the author _Shakari_ reviewed the fic 'Healing Touch' on the joint account I share with _angelically-devilishThe Golden Duo 22_ [hint, hint… check us out!]. She asked if I could write a Lucius/Hermione/Severus. Obviously it is now 2011, but that review gave me the spark of an idea. This was written while enjoying a month long holiday in the USA, in which I discovered candy-corn & decided when I grow up I'm going to live at Disneyland. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Distractions**

* * *

"I asked for roughly chopped, not masticated by a wild Lobalug. Do stop distracting her, Lucius," Severus Snape drawled from the other side of the workbench, his unbound hair beginning to curl in the steam of the cauldron.

Hermione felt Lucius look up from where he had his lips buried in her neck, his fingers never stopping their slow teasing movements over her breasts, "It is not my fault she is so easily distracted."

Her irritated huff at the comment did nothing to deter him from licking her from chin to ear, the result turning her huff into a shivery moan.

Severus looked up at him then, his eyes glinting when he caught her watching him work. She knew she must look a sight - her head thrown back on the blondes shoulder, her lips parted in pleasure and a large, sharp knife poised dangerously in her hand.

"This potion is for your benefit, Hermione," he said, his hand still stirring counter clock-wise, his focus never quite leaving the task at hand, "It would do to pay attention to what you are doing, or Lucius will be unable to finish what he is starting, and we will all have to wait for your body to heal." His glare at that thought told her just how much he didn't want to do that.

The mention of healing bought a throb to her aching body. She didn't think any of them had the patience to wait for the ache to ease between her legs, "I hardly got myself into this position…" Lucius snort of amusement made her pause, "If you hadn't been so… vigorous… when I woke up this morning I probably wouldn't have had to call a stop to things."

Hermione promised herself she wouldn't flush at the memories of that morning, and last night - in fact the whole week was cause for Mrs Weasley to go into a fit of the vapours. She studiously went back to chopping the ginger root she had almost destroyed, hoping neither man noticed her pink cheeks.

If she were to be perfectly frank with herself, she had lost any right to be embarrassed the moment she had stepped into the lab - held deep in the bowels of Malfoy Manor - and declared her intentions to not only the Potions Master she was apprenticed to, but also the man who unquestioningly had been supporting their questionable research for the past two years.

That had been just over a week ago, and she still couldn't work out where her clothes had disappeared to. Not that either man had given her an option to dress; it seemed now they had her out of her clothes they had no intention of letting her back in them for fear of what she had started would come to an end.

"Vigorous?" Severus questioned, looking away to check the healing salve they were brewing. He reached over the workbench to pull the chopping board away from her, adding the ginger to the bubbling mix and setting a ten-minute hourglass beside it.

Lucius's hands settled on her hips, pulling her back into his chest, his arousal sliding up between her cheeks with delicious friction, "I think you've upset him," the pureblood whispered in her ear, rubbing himself against her again.

"My body wasn't made to being shagged quite so thoroughly, or so frequently, I'm afraid," she replied, resisting the urge to squirm as Lucius unwittingly increased the ache.

"I beg to differ," Lucius replied, his voice becoming breathy "Your body just isn't _used_ to it."

Severus put away the jars of ingredients he had gathered for the potion and rounded the work bench to stand beside them, leaning back against its worn surface with his arms folded over his chest, he sneered, "A poor excuse, indeed…" The look that used to intimidate her now ran a different thrill through her body, "…for leaving poor Lucius in such a state."

Lucius nudged at her again, punctuating his friends words.

"Perhaps I should have listened when you told me to sleep last night?" she made it a question, knowing full well that she had initiated another round of bed rattling, body shaking sex with the two, even though they were all on the brink of exhaustion.

"Perhaps," the potions master replied, reaching out to flick one pert nipple, causing her to let out a hiss of pleasured pain, "but then, perhaps you should have spoken up this morning, instead of ignoring your bodies aches and giving in to its desires. Perhaps then you wouldn't have turned Lucius down when it came to his turn."

Hermione knew what was coming – had played this game with the both of them even before she had worked out they were trying to seduce her.

"I think an apology is in order," the blonde whispered in her ear.

Hermione shivered when his fingers traced her hipbones, dying to have him touch her more intimately, but not wanting the aching sting that would follow.

"I'm sorry," she whispered demurely, biting her plump bottom lip for good measure.

"Is that sufficient?" Severus asked Lucius, as the two exchanged a look over her head.

Lucius continued to rock against her, the movement tormenting the both of them, "Nowhere near," he replied darkly, his grip becoming tight and bruising for a moment before letting go.

Her heart began to beat a little faster, wondering just what they would demand from her. The unknown was what made this game so alluring – the two Slytherin's were nothing if not creative.

The former Professor began to pace around them, viewing her assets from all angles and in a very proprietary manner, his dark eyes missing nothing, "You say you ache because of us, but you have no idea how much he aches for you right now. No potion will fix it, only you can soothe his ache, Hermione."

She craned her neck to watch him walk around them again, "How?" she asked, feeling Lucius's arms tighten around her waist as he waited for the other man to tell them what he wanted to see.

"A bit of imagination, Granger," he sneered, coming within inches of her face, his eyes glinting in the soft candlelight of the lab, "Or were you so deprived, when you first approached us, to remember that there is more than one way to please a man?"

He kissed her then, the movement quick and bruising and over as quickly as it had begun. She stood between them, her heat thumping so loud she could have sworn they could hear it.

"Well, we are talking about Weasley," Lucius sneered from behind her, "Perhaps deprived isn't such a poor choice of words, my friend."

She opened her mouth to defend Ron's honour, but was stopped with a quelling look from the Potions Master. She couldn't deny the claim, in fact her failed relationship had been one of the prompting factors that had her approaching the two much older, much more experienced men. She and Ron, while great as friends, had not been great as lovers – it was his inexperience, selfish nature and inability to listen that had left her with an itch that no _one_ man could scratch.

"Now," Severus Snape asked, his voice dropping an octave as he effectively sandwiched her between himself and Lucius, "Are you going to be a good little Witch and make it up to our friend, or are you going to make it difficult for all of us?"

Hermione shivered at his heated look, snaking a hand between their bodies to grip his semi-hard cock, "How about a very bad Witch, with a very good tongue?"

She released his body and twisted around to face the blonde Wizard. She felt the Potions Master step back; giving her room to drop to her knees, content to watch the show.

Lucius's eyes gleamed, and she knew how she must look - dishevelled hair, flushed naked body, nipples standing to attention, her skin covered in bites and bruises from a week of debauchery – if Ron could only see her now.

She ran her hands up his strong thighs, her fingers coming up to trace his hipbones with familiarity and grinned up at him when his hard member bobbed in front of her face, practically begging for attention.

"My, my. Aren't we eager?" she purred, her tongue snaking out, taking a long swipe of the thickly veined underside.

Lucius gripped her hair roughly, the muscles in his stomach clenching visibly at her wanton actions. Hermione felt a heady sense of empowerment, the knowledge that she could bring such a powerful man to his knees made her dizzy with desire. Her nails dug into his buttocks as a wave of pleasure swept through her aching body.

She repeated the movement once more before slipping the heart shaped head into her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks, applying suction. His grip in her hair became almost painful, his cry echoed off of the stone walls and his hips thrust forward. She was suddenly drowning in the scent of him, almost chocking on his thick length as she fought to relax her throat.

Hermione flicked her gaze up to watch him as she regained control and ever so slowly swallowed him. It hadn't taken them long to teach her how to perform oral sex, especially once they had established that she had absolutely no gag reflex. Severus and Lucius had been all too happy to corrupt her when they had discovered that her one and only sexual relationship had been more of a fumbling in the dark followed by several quick thrusts and a good night kiss.

She all too happily took the older man down her throat, loving the salty taste of him in her mouth. She waited until his eyes fluttered closed and his head tipped back before slowly withdrawing, using tongue and teeth in the process. He moaned, his fingers massaging her scalp as he encouraged her on.

Lucius, while not small by any means, had the more 'manageable' package of the two men in her life. She took great joy in pleasuring him with her mouth, his length and girth an enjoyable size to play with – whereas Severus erred on the side of being just that little bit too big. That wasn't to say she didn't enjoy teasing her ex-Professor, just that she had to take a different approach to the man, a task that she'd discovered she excelled in.

Bobbing her head in earnest now, she used one hand to stimulate the rest of his length, focusing on his hypersensitive tip. The other hand she slid down between his legs, carefully fondling his heavy sac. Hermione was rewarded with a deep guttural moan, his breath now coming in short gasps. She knew he wouldn't last much longer.

She became faintly aware of Severus moving around behind them. The soft clink of glass jars on the hard timber bench top letting her know that the potion was close to being complete. Hermione kept her eyes on Lucius, determined to get him off before the healing draught was ready, before her body was ready to take him in any other way. It was rare he let her finish him off with her mouth – usually he was far too impatient and domineering to give in.

His throat worked thickly, his muscles tense beneath her as she took him deep down her throat again, pulling back wetly and repeating a few more times. His fingers in her hair began to grip painfully against her scalp and his harsh breathing mingled with the wet sounds of her pleasuring him, it was so incredibly erotic.

He was close, so close she could taste the pre-cum like a salty cocktail in her mouth. She moaned, sending vibrations down his rigid member and that was all it took. His thighs shook and knees trembled as he cried out in release, holding her head to him as he lost himself between her lips.

Hermione was pulled abruptly from her knees, Lucius mouth crashing into hers with brutal force. His hand skimmed down her front in a manner that could only be described as possessive, his thumbs brushed painfully over her nipples before he framed her waist, engulfing her with his palms, his finger splayed downward, seeking her heat before she could come to her senses.

"The potion is ready," Severus's voice broke the spell. Lucius's hands returned to the curve of her waist as he eased back from the kiss, leaving her lips with a soft sigh before he nudge her gently away.

She took a reluctant step back from the blonde man whose gaze promised things that made her body shiver. Turning around she found an equally heated gaze, the Potions Master stood watching them, the healing potion already distributed into various sized bottles beside him.

Severus lifted her in his arms after a few shaky steps and deposited her beside the bottles. He picked one of them up, holding it up to the light to inspect it carefully before unstopping the cooled liquid. He handed it to her and watched as she swallowed the almost tasteless liquid in three quick swigs. She felt instant relief sweep over her body.

"Don't move," he warned her. He swept into the storeroom and out of sight. Severus was back before she had time to squirm into a more comfortable position.

He returned with a much smaller screw top jar, it's contents a clear gel.

"I'd almost forgotten I had this," he explained, pushing her shoulder until she lay back against the cold surface, "It will soothe what the potion couldn't."

She licked her lips and watched as he parted her thighs, her heart rate increasing as he scooped a thick glob of salve with two fingers, coating his digits liberally using his thumb.

He stood between her legs, one hand resting on her hip as if to hold her still. Hermione couldn't have moved, even if she had wanted to. With fingers far gentler than she could have ever imagined the man possessing, he rubbed the gel against her core, spreading it over the swollen, raw skin.

She let her head drop back with a moan, the tingling sensations making her toes curl.

"Better?" Lucius asked from behind her. Hermione opened her eyes and tipped her head back to smile at him.

"Mmm, much better," she replied, her voice coming out husky with desire.

Lucius bent over her, dipping his fingers into the jar, rubbing it between his palms to warm it up. With a wicked glint to his eye he reached out and flicked first one nipple, then the other. She shivered at the combined stimulation, feeling better than she had in days. They built on her arousal, massaging her body until she writhed under them.

"Minx," Lucius whispered in her ear, pinching one of her nipples hard enough to get her attention. Severus used her momentary stillness to enter her body with his own, his thrust hard and deep, her aching flesh spreading over him like a well worn glove.

Hermione's eyes flew open, her head dropping back as she inhaled quickly, waiting for the stinging pain that never came. Lucius just smirked down at her, aware of his friends' intentions all along. She opened her mouth to accuse them of conspiracy, but one thorough flex of the Potions Master's hips had her eyes fluttering closed and any coherent thought flying out the window.

She gave herself up to the feel of them, her body responding enthusiastically. Severus let out a tortured groan above her, his body drawing back to slam into hers, his focus so sharply on her that there could have been a duel happening around them and he wouldn't have stopped.

Lucius pinned her arms above her head, his lips claiming hers at the same time that Severus pinned her ankles to the bench top at an almost painful angle. Her mind gave that brief flicker of fear that comes from complete helplessness before the blinding pleasure chased any lingering doubts away. These were her lovers - she didn't fear them anymore.

The long minutes felt like seconds, and it was within several heartbeats that she felt her orgasm sweep through her tingling body; stealing what little breath she could catch. Hermione didn't feel the man between her legs falter in his own release, she could only drown in the overwhelming sensations that didn't diminish, no matter how many times they practiced this dance.

She felt, rather than heard, the whispered spell against her lips before experiencing the room spin; only managing to crack open her eyes when the room stopped its hurtling through space. She wasn't at all surprised to find that Lucius had moved them from the Dungeon Lab to the unnaturally large bed that stood proudly in the excessively flamboyant Master Bedroom.

Severus collapsed against her chest; his breathing was as harsh as her own as they drifted back down to earth. Hermione sighed as Lucius brushed the hair from her face, his touch gentle as he waiting for them both.

"I should let you sleep," he murmured above her.

"We should probably all get some sleep," she yawned, stretching when Severus rolled to his side, his breathing evening out as if just the mention of rest was enough to get him to relax into the pillows.

She caught Lucius watching her languid movements, that wicked glint never quite leaving his eyes. Hermione bit her lip to keep from smiling like the cat that got the canary.

"I could always let you sleep later," he said, his voice dropping with promise.

Hermione rolled over, moving closer to her blonde lover, "Later sounds just fine to me."

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Please review!_


End file.
